Warriors of the Wood
by Bunny and Sprint
Summary: Warriors of the Wood follows young Snowpaw of WoodClan through life with all the twists and turns, even with her disability. This story is the equivalent of a series of Warriros books, and is written by two people who switch chapters.
1. Allegiances

Hey! Uh.. I'm Bunny, and this is Sprint. Welcome to Warriors of the Wood! It's a Warriors, the book series by Erin Hunter, based story. It takes place in WoodClan, where we follow young Snowpaw through her story of struggles, love, battles, all that good Warriors stuff. ;D

So, we made all the cats together, all the Clans, yadayada. Actually, I'm posting this when we are on Chapter what... uh, 27? Nope. 29. Anyway, I, Bunny, am gonna post Chapters and such when I have _the notebook_ at home. We swap during school, and will be taking a break over Christmas break.

Anyway, you could actually compare these Clans to Clans in the book! WoodClan is like ThunderClan, Breeze like Wind, Sand like Shadow, and Lake like River.

Well, yeah. These are just the Allegiances. So, have fun! D

**Allegiances**

**WoodClan**

**Leader:** Fernstar- Hazel she-cat with unusual brown spots and yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Snowpaw

**Deputy: **Smokelimb- Burly gray tom with orange eyes.

Apprentice: Rootpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Hazelberry- Light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes, plumed tail, small feathered ears, and white muzzle, underbelly, and legs and light green eyes.

**Warriors:** Frostfoot- Pale brown tom with dark brown, face, tail, legs and ears, white paws and neck and steel gray eyes.

Mistyleg- Light blue-gray she-cat with white underbelly, black stripes, and dark gray eyes.

Barkfur- Chocolate brown tom with off-white eyes.

Voletooth- Thin dark tan tom with white underbelly, gray tail, and light green eyes.

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

**Apprentices:** Snowpaw- Cream she-cat with white muzzle and underbelly, dark brown tabby face and tail tip and warm blue eyes.

Rootpaw- Pure white she-cat with two black spots, black tail, ear, splattered face and yellow-green eyes.

Eaglepaw- Light brown tom with white underbelly, dark brown face "mask", tail, white paws, and steel blue eyes.

**Elders:** Brokenbranch- Fluffy dark brown tom with orange neck and eyes.

**BreezeClan**

**Leader:** Rushingstar- Brown tabby tom with faint black stripes and piercing orange eyes.

**Deputy: **Mosscloud- Gray she-cat with bright green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Softfur- Brown, long legged tom with tan underbelly and orange eyes.

Apprentice: Honeypaw

**Warriors:** Spottedlimb- Tan spotted tabby tom with black pattern and pale green eyes.

Darkwind- Slick black she-cat with orange eyes.

Apprentice: Redpaw

Blueclaw- Long haired gray tom with a blue-gray tint and piercing pale green stare.

Rosethorn- Long-haired tan she cat with black and tan stripes, back, and tail and warm green eyes.

**Queens:** Snowstorm- White she-cat with black ears and face and tan belly and head with icy blue eyes.

Mate: Spottedlimb

**Apprentices:** Honeypaw- Small tan she-cat with a black back and white belly with steel blue eyes.

Redpaw- Long-haired white tom with red-brown tail and ears and yellow eyes.

**Elders: **Honeytail- Grey she-cat with white belly and fluffy black tail with dark green eyes.

**SandClan**

**Leader: **Shadestar- Brown tom with orange belly and yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Owlfeather- Fluffy black tom with chubby face and orange splotches with large tan eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Leantail- Thin silver she-cat with gray tail and cerulean blue eyes.

**Warriors:** Ravenflight- Fluffy black she-cat with orange eyes.

Whitegrain- White tom with gray legs, tan back, black tail, paws, ears, and leg stripes with gray eyes.

Tigerheart- Tan tabby tom with black stripes and white underbelly with olive green eyes.

Apprentice: Hailpaw

Desertstorm- Tan and black tortoiseshell she cat with light yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Goldpaw

**Apprentices:** Hailpaw- Silver tom with dark brown Bengal markings and steel blue eyes.

Goldpaw- Pale orange she-cat with orange back and hazel eyes.

**Elders**: Morningsun- Orange she-cat with orange eyes. Retired Medicine Cat.

**LakeClan**

**Leader:** Ironstar- Gray tabby tom with black pattern, short bob tail, and yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Sunfoot- White tortoiseshell she-cat with brown and tan pattern and yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Silvertrail- Silver spotted tabby she-cat with black pattern and green eyes.

**Warriors:** Crystalflower- Pure white long-haired she-cat with large ears, fluffy tail, and blue eyes.

Echoflower- Light gray tabby she-cat with black pattern and white underbelly with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Strongpaw

Heatherwind- Gray-brown she-cat with black stripes on arms and tail with soft green eyes.

Tanwave- Tan tabby tom with black pattern and dark green eyes.

Apprentice: Stormpaw

**Queens:** Riverdancer- Tan she-cat with gray head, tail, paws and underbelly with icy blue eyes.

Mate: Ironstar

**Apprentices:** Stormpaw- Black tortoiseshell flame tom with tan pattern, white paws, and yellow eyes.

Strongpaw- Terra Cotta spotted tabby tom with black patter and brown eyes.

**Elders: **Soddenmoss- White spotted tabby she-cat with brown pattern and eyes. Retired Medicine Cat.

**Kittypets and Loners**

Flint- Fluffy brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

**Loner**

Booties- Black she-cat with white paws and underbelly with brown eyes.

**Kittypet**

Kip- Short-haired brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Kittypet**


	2. Prologue

Okay! Uh, yeah! Prologue. Fun. So, our main character is born, and we receive our prophecy! This was actually pretty easy for me to write, just because I had started to unsuccessfully write a fox warriors story. This is pretty much the same Prologue from that unsuccessful book, just tweaked to be better. So, have fun!

Written by Bunny**  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Fernstar shifter in her nest. She couldn't fall asleep, whatever she did. _Maybe I should take a walk around camp, to clear my mind, _she thought to herself. She walked out of her den below the Tallpine, only to crash into a young brown tabby she-cat.

"Hello Hazelberry. What brings you out so late?" Fernstar asked.

She seemed very calm. "I should ask the same of you. You can't lead this Clan if you don't have enough rest," she meowed. "Anyway, it's good you're up. I have a couple of things to tell you."

Fernstar twitched her whiskers in confusion. "What is it?"

"Well," Hazelberry started, "Sunpelt's kit was born. However, Sunpelt... I mean, well, she didn't-"

Fernstar cut her off, "Make it? She's... dead?"

Hazelberry saw the sorrow in her leader's eyes. "Well, Yes. You are correct. But she's with StarClan now. We shall hold the vigil next moonhigh." She paused for a moment as Fernstar sat down in shock. "Mistyleg said she'd happily take care of the kit. After all, she has milk for three and only has two, since Redkit passed."

Fernstar nodded wearily. "Anything else?"

"Actually yes. StarClan reached me, and told me something very odd," Hazelberry meowed. "Snowfall will come and the Clan will blossom."

Fernstar jumped. "But, but snowfall destroys! How will it save us?"

"I'm sorry, that is what StarClan has chosen to tell me. But please, come with me. You must name the kit."

Fernstar dipped her head, and followed the gentle Medicine Cat to the nursery. When they arrived, Fernstar immeadiately saw the blue-gray she-cat with three bundles of fur nestled against her belly. There were the familiar white and brown kits, with a small cream one nestled against them. Hazelberry reached out and picked up the kit in her mouth, plopping her on the ground in front of Fernstar. She had shaggy fur hanging over her pretty blue eyes and a brown tabby face. Fernstar's mind suddenly drifted and she saw a vision of leaf-bare.

"So, what is her name?" Hazelberry asked.

Fernstar picked up the kit and placed her back with the others. "Snowkit. Her name is Snowkit."


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey! Yeah, Sprint here. I wrote this chapter. It was the first actual chapter in the book, and was pretty fun to write. I'd just like to say one thing, really.**

**Young Snowkit, it's time for your journey to begin!!**

**Bunny: Just a little warning, the Chapters vary in size from really short to kinda long. I mean, they're nothing like a Chapter in an actual warriors book, but of course. xP We aren't professional writers.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**We don't own Warriors. However, we did make these Clans and all the cats in them, and the plot. Go us! D**

**Written by Sprint  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Light shone into the nursery as Snowkit opened her eyes. She noticed that everything was black and she couldn't see a thing, then she remembered to flip her fur back from her eyes. She did so, and was able to see again. That's better.

She was about to get up when a bundle of fur landed on her. "Get off, Eaglekit," she squeaked. Snowkit pushed him off and looked into the small light brown tom's eyes.

"Eaglekit, it's too early," another kit moaned. Snowkit looked at the white she-cat, getting up.

"Oh Rootkit, you're such a moaner!" Eaglekit meowed playfully. With that, Rootkit leapt at her brother, and the two tumbled close to the exit to the camp. Snowkit sat down to watch. There was no reason to fight, she had a ceremony to save her energy for.

Every kit looked forward to the day they turned six moons. That's when a kit became an apprentice and started to train to become either a warrior or Medicine Cat. Snowkit in particular looked forward to becoming a great warrior, just like her deceased mother, Sunpelt.

Snowkit, still watching the tumbling twosome, didn't see the blue-gray she-cat standing next to her, twitching her tail in annoyance. "You two had better stop," she warned her kits. Snowkit saw a hint of amusement in her eyes, because she knew that Mistyleg loved her kits.

Suddenly, their father Frostfoot came in. "It's time."


	4. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD. We are sooooo sorry!**

**I, Bunny, am the one who puts the story online. Sprint had been writing Chapter 33 before break, and we forgot to exchange the notebook so I could put some online over break. However, we are back now, and I'll update more. So sorry! Anyways, Chapter 3.**

**Not really much to say before this chapter, except for pointing out the fact that Snowkit is much less kit-ish than her littermates. But yeah. Remember that her mother was Sunpelt, it might prove important in later Chapters. 8D Let's go then!**

**Written by Bunny**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rootkit pinned Eaglekit to the ground. "Really?" She asked excitedly.

While she was distractedm Eaglekit flattened her into the dirt. "Let's go then!" They ran towards the exit, only to slam into their mother's leg.

"I don't think so," Mistyleg warned. "Line up for grooming."

Rootkit and Eaglekit sighed, while Snowkit stood to be groomed. Mistyleg vigorously smoothed the three kits' fur, making them extra-shiny.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Tallpine for a Clan meeting!" The familiar yowl sounded from outside the nursery, and Snowkit felt as if she was going to melt. "Come on you mouse-brains!" She yowled teasingly, stumbling out of the den. She, Rootkit, and Eaglekit streaked over to the Tallpine, too excited to look normal. Mistyleg and Frostfoot followed behind them, slowly.

As the Clan gathered, Snowkit looked up at Fernstar. She waited patiently for the spotted she-cat to start the ceremonies. _'It's time,'_ she thought. _'Soon, I will be an apprentice!'_ Her tail swished back and forth in excitement.

"Now, as you all know, we have three kits that have reached six moons," Fernstar started. "Rootkit," The white and black kit scrambled to her feet and took a step foward. "From this day on, you shall be known as Rootpaw. Smokelimb," she looked toward the burly gray tom at that moment. "As my deputy, I trust you completely. I know you are a great mentor, and you shall be a great one to Rootpaw."

Smokelimb padded up to his new apprentice. As he bent down, Rootpaw stretched up to touch noses with him. The Clan then started chanting her new name, as tradition. "Rootpaw! Rootpaw!" The two cats then sat down.

Fernstar motioned for Eaglekit to step foward. "Eaglekit, from this day until your warrior ceremony, you shall be known as Eaglepaw." The white and brown apprentice puffed out his chest fur in pride.

"Voletooth, you are a great warrior, and I believe you are the best choice when I saw that you shall be Eaglepaw's mentor."

Rootpaw was the first to start chanting her brother's name. During this, he touched noses with his mentor and then sat next to his sister.

"Snowkit," Fernstar started. Snowkit's heart began to race as she padded foward. "From this day on you shall be known as Snowpaw."

The newly named Snowpaw smiled and looked over her shoulder to her littermates, who were about to burst with excitement.

"I myself will be mentoring Snowpaw," Fernstar announced.

_'The leader!'_ Snowpaw thought excitedly. Her new mentor jumped down from the branch of the Tallpine to touch noses with the cream apprentice. As they did so, Rootpaw and Eaglepaw were chanting her new name the loudest. "Snowpaw! Snowpaw! Snowpaw!"

As the Clan started to disband, Snowpaw raced over to the other apprentices. "The leader!" Rootpaw gasped in excitement. "That's so cool!"

Snowpaw blushed. "Well, you got the deputy!"

"Yeah, and I got a warrior. I'm so amazing," Eaglepaw laughed sarcastically.

Snowpaw nodded. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm so tired I could sleep for _another_ six moons!"

The two other apprentices nodded, and the three padded back to their new den, the apprentice den, to get some sleep.


End file.
